


push my buttons

by AlphaBanana



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/AlphaBanana
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	push my buttons

They’re shopping together.

This isn’t all that new, although it still seems special that he would brave the wilds of the Wayhaven Morrison’s to be with her, even with children and interruptions and Gods only _know_ what else.

But of course, today _is_ rather special. Today they are joined by—

 _That_. The pulses spread through her body from their place of origin in the small silicone toy nestled in the gusset of her underwear, and Riona has to lean on the chest freezer next to her, can only glare into the vast expanse of Ben & Jerry’s and frozen pizzas as a wave of sensation crashes over her without warning.

One look at Mason tells her he is enjoying this _far_ too much.

“Do you mind? I’m _busy_.” Her tone is acerbic, lips pursed in a pout that he leans in to kiss, and for a split second she hates the shit-eating grin she feels bloom against her lips.

“What could be more important than this?”

Mason turns it up just a touch, and Riona has to stifle a moan by grunting slightly as she bends to retrieve her favourite flavour of overpriced, oversweet ice cream and then he _strikes_ when she still has her arse in the air.

Moves to stand behind her, partly to give her some cover and partly to see her as her entire body seizes up as he turns the toy to its highest setting, as lightning spreads throughout her abdomen before rocketing up her spine until she tastes it on her tongue. Riona has to bite down on her tongue to suppress a whimper even as she feels Mason half-hard behind her.

When Riona thinks she can breathe again, she turns her head to look up at him, drinks in the sight of him, pupils already blown wide, midnight swallowing storm-grey skies. “They’re gonna catch us.”

“Then you’d best be quiet, sweetheart.”

Riona tries to stand, tries to regain some control over her limbs - but the attempt falls flat when Mason stands flush against her back and runs soft lips against the column of her throat, stubble burning marks he soon soothes with his tongue.

“When we get home—” Riona tries to threaten, but there’s something needy in her voice that makes Mason rumble a growl against the shell of her ear.

“I’ll fuck you until you forget your own name.” Riona _does_ whimper then, muscles clenching around nothing, and the lack feels like an ache, even as Mason closes his eyes and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

He takes mercy on her while they’re actually buying her groceries - and if Len, who has been a cashier here since it was a Safeway and who has known Riona since she was a little girl, notices anything, he has the grace to pretend nothing is amiss.

Once they are in the car, though, Mason sees no need for mercy. And Riona can only distantly think that they are all lucky that he is the one who is driving, even as she writhes in the passenger seat.

“—over” Riona tries to force words out past the muscles constricting in her throat.

“Hmm?” Mason takes a hand off the steering wheel to grip her leg, fingers tracing shapes on the inside of her thigh.

“Pull—pull over.”

Riona can hear the grin in his voice as he replies, and if Riona weren’t burning from the inside out she would—she would do _something_ more effective than gasp and moan and clutch at the headrest behind her.

“Where?”

“Do I look like I—ah—fucking care? Fucking— _fuck_ , pull over, _now_ —Mason, _please_.” If Riona could open her eyes, she would see Mason’s expression change - she never babbles, not even when he makes her scream in their own bed, and there is something intoxicating about giving herself over to the sensations, letting go of the polished persona she has maintained almost since birth.

“ _Fuck_.” Mason’s voice is sinfully deep, even if there is a tremor buried deep below the surface as he performs a manoeuvre that can barely be described as legal to pull over into the welcoming shadow of some trees.

“Well, sweeth—”

Before Mason can finish, Riona kisses him, runs her tongue along the seam of his lips and feels them open with a groan, his lips firm against hers until he pulls away with a smile.

One that dies on his lips when Riona moves to straddle him, still half-hard in the confines of his jeans from the supermarket, and a shudder flows through her and into him even as he tries to speak again.

“Ri—”

Riona rocks once, twice in his lap and watches with something like triumph bubbling in her chest as his jaw slackens in a helpless moan. When his hands move to cup her backside she lifts up and off of him, places a finger to his lips and smiles as sweetly as she can.

“No touching.”

Mason’s hands continue to hover by her hips, frozen like a fly in amber, the vein in his neck straining with the effort of staying still even as she starts to move against him again, the rhythm punishing enough that his eyes roll back and even just the press of silicone, pushed more insistently against her by the growing bulge in his trousers, is enough to make her cry out.

In revenge, Mason turns the toy up to its highest setting once more - but he has fatally miscalculated how the vibrations will tear through her and him _both_ . And even though he is lightning-quick to switch it off and tear it away, any thought of _later_ or _when we get home_ is abandoned, his fingers hooking under her thong to rip it off, her fingers scrambling to undo his fly and release him.

With one smooth motion he is hilted, and as one their heads drop back, doll-like, as they struggle to process the sensations, and it is almost _too much_ —

And then his hands guide her, gentle even as his fingers tremble slightly, and it takes an almost embarrassingly short amount of time of moving together as one before Riona is quaking and crying out, curling into Mason’s chest as if she could disappear there, but he is still going, thrusts growing more erratic but still powerful enough to make the car shake. Riona has to brace herself with one hand on the roof as he keeps—

And the combined motion of him tugging her hair to expose her neck and biting down hard enough to bruise makes her convulse in his arms, even as he fuses with her and lets his head fall back with a moan that could last a lifetime and still not be long enough.

They sit for a little, still joined, as their breathing settles, until Riona feels steady enough to look up at Mason, feels herself clench a little around him at the smirk on his face.

“Let’s go home.” Riona murmurs, as she presses lush lips to his and swallows his moan, letting it nourish her like nectar.


End file.
